


Love Hits Hard

by PoeticPanda11



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Humor, Humorous Ending, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soft Damien LaVey, Some Humor, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticPanda11/pseuds/PoeticPanda11
Summary: Damien and Oz get real in the outdoor bathroom after their fight at prom night.
Relationships: Damien LaVey/Yellow | Oz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	Love Hits Hard

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate the release of Monster Camp, I thought I'd go back to basics and write out a little bit more detail on Damien's endings. Specifically the one where you fight him on prom night. Taking out some of the smut writing on the ending's narrative and replacing it with more fluff.

“Ouch! Don’t press so fucking hard.”

“S-Sorry! Just making sure the bandage stays on.”

In the outdoor bathrooms of Spooky High were Damien and Oz, who had just finished their prom fight. Who came out the winner? No one really knows because Damien started kissing Oz in the middle of the ring, all bloody and bruised. The prom goers were put off by the PDA so Polly had to drag the two lovebirds out of the gymnasium.

“There. That should be good.” Oz finishes up wrapping the bandage around Damien’s chest.

“Yeah, thanks noob.” Damien winced as he tried to roll his shoulders. “Gotta admit, you can throw a fucking good punch for a noob who looks like a dweeb.”

“O-Oh, um, thank you…?”

“It’s a compliment, dumbass. Don’t think too hard about it.” Damien smirked. “Now sit your ass down.”

“Huh? W-What for?”

The red demon raised a brow. “So I can treat your wounds. What else? Unless you want those to get fucking infected.”

“Oh… okay.” Oz didn’t really need to be tendered to as he can self-regenerate. All of his wounds will be healed in a few hours or so. But since Damien wants to do a nice gesture, might as well take it.

They sat in silence as Damien focused on disinfecting and wrapping up Oz’s cuts and bruises. The dark matter monster could still feel the sting of the alcohol, even if he can’t die. Damien’s fingers were calloused and he could feel the warmth whenever they graze against Oz’s skin. Heck, even just sitting next to Damien you could feel his body heat. He is a fire demon after all.

Oz isn’t sure if his face is heating up from being close to Damien or he’s flustered that the demon is caring for him.

“S-So… umm…”

“Wassup?” Damien said as he closed up the medical kit

“Why did you… you know… kiss me?”

Now it was Damien’s turn to blush as he pushed the kit away. “Listen…” He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I… I know that was an asshole move of me to do.”

“Well, you are kind of an asshole.”

“Yeah, I know right?” Damien smirked for a second and returned to being serious. “But, taking your first kiss like that was so not cool of me to do. I just... kind of did it on impulse cuz you're pretty fucking hot when you fight. And setting this whole fight up cuz I went off the handle on you a couple of times wasn't cool either.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean what I mean dumbass! I like you, Oz! As in, _like you_ like you!” Damien raised his voice, almost cracking.

Oz’s white eyes widened. Was he hallucinating? Or did his crush actually say he likes him?

“You… really mean that?”

Damien takes a deep breath. “Yeah. Of course I fucking do. You’re like one of the few noobs I can tolerate. You and your fucking pastel rainbow bitches.”

“But, why me? I’m… not as cool like some other people.”

“Are you fucking kidding me!? You’re like so fucking rad! You help me out whenever some shitty problem happens in my life. All of your ideas were fool proof too! Ditching detention when I have detention!? Setting fire to the library to escape from the werewolf janitor!? Adding more fire to the burning building!? You’re a fucking genius, dude!”

“W-Well, you know… it was nothing, really.” Oz scratches his face. “Um… I really l-like you too, Damien. For a while now. I really like how passionate you are, even if it’s morally wrong and dangerous.” Damien snorted lightheartedly at that. “A-And, you’re just… really fun to be around with. I’m also sorry for eating that banana you were angry over.” He meekly looks up to the demon, blushing uncontrollably.

The royal demon smirked with a sharp fang showing and a light pink blush on him. He carefully wraps his arm around the other. “How about we have more fun back at my place then?” He takes Oz’s chin in his fingers. “Don’t worry, there won’t be any shitty potassium snacks over there.”

It made Oz giggle at that until both of them are laughing on the bathroom floor. Before they set off to Damien’s place, the demon wanted to cash in a few more minutes of lip lock action with his new boyfriend.

Oz never expected in his many eons that he would fight the prince of hell, and his high school crush on prom night. But it seems to have worked out in the end, as he ended up winning the demon’s heart and a few knuckle sandwiches that will heal overnight.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't wait to write out more fics once I've played a few endings on Monster Camp <3  
> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a kudos and comment if you did.


End file.
